


I Wanna Be Your Dog

by burn_the_sky



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Leashes, Modern AU, Pet Play, Ramsay is a shit, Rating May Change, Song Lyrics, Songfic, may add more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burn_the_sky/pseuds/burn_the_sky
Summary: Ramsay learns a secret..."I Wanna Be Your Dog"- Iggy and the Stooges





	I Wanna Be Your Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the concept and the belief that there is not enough Ramsay smut.

*So messed up I want you here...  
In my room I want you here..*

"So you decided to take me up on my offer then?" I hated his smug fucking face. Hated the triumph that grin showcased. Most of all I hated that he was right. "I haven't agreed to anything yet. You're here to talk." He pulled my computer chair out from under my desk and sat with legs spread wide, almost whorish, as he eyeballed me. "So let's talk. Would you like to begin or should I?"

*Now we're gonna be Face-to-face...  
And I'll lay right down In my favorite place.*

"Perhaps we should touch further on the reason you insisted I sneak in wail your parents are away... my little discovery." A mix of anger and embarrassment colored my cheeks as I cursed the fact that our plain black backpacks looked exactly the fucking same. The mix up was going to cost me somehow, I just knew it. "We both know what you saw. We don't have to talk about it. I need to know you're going to keep it between us. I don't want anyone else finding out." He leaned back and crossed his arms, making himself right at home as I felt like a stranger in my own bedroom. "Why would you bring them to school? I can't help but wonder... indulge me." I shuffled uncomfortably in my spot. His eyes were far too sharp, fixating on every move I made. "My boyfriend... we were suposed to talk about...  _trying things_. We were supposed to go back to his house after school." "And how did that work out for you?" I swallowed hard, unable to meet his gaze. "It freaked him out. We aren't together anymore, but that isn't the point. Are you going to keep quiet or no?" his smile grew wider, evil lingering behind it.

"No."

*And now I wanna be your dog  
Now I wanna be your dog  
Now I wanna be your dog*

My stomach dropped so drastically I thought I might faint. "What do you mean 'no'?" He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees as he tried to look understanding. "Isn't humiliation part of the game,  _pet_? Isn't that why you asked me to come over when a simple call would have sufficed? You put yourself in this terribly awkward situation knowing how uncomfortable it would make you. Is it working?" Indignantly I started to protest. "I don't know what you..." "Is. It. Working? Don't play dumb, we both know better than that. You wanted to see me face to face because I know your secret and the idea that I could hold it over you and make you do whatever I want gets you off. Your pussy of a boyfriend didn't have the balls to play with you... but I do. I'll bet you are dripping."

*Well c'mon*

I hated his guts. I really did. When my next class period had started and I realized I had gotten his bag by mistake I thought I was going to die right then. Everyone at school knew there was something very off about Ramsay. He was a violent sadist. The only thing keeping him in school was the money his dad poured into the school board's pockets. Even the teachers kept a wide birth. When I saw him in the hall after class he looked like the cat that ate the canary. "You're seeing Theon, right?" he asked as I held his bag out to him. "Yeah. We mixed up our bags." His smile widened. "I noticed. He won't be able to appreciate your...  _unique_ tastes. Let me know when he flakes out. I would be more than happy to play with you."

*Now I'm ready to close my eyes  
And now I'm ready to close my mind*

"That's not... are you going to keep quiet about it or not?" The thing I hated the most was that he was right. I couldn't lie and say I didn't find him attractive, he was walking sex, but he was dangerous. The fact he had never noticed me before was both a blessing and a curse. "That depends on you." he said, reaching into his own backpack and pulling out two items that had noticeably gone missing. He tossed my collar to me with an expression that bordered on joy when I caught it. "Put it on." With shaking hands I clasped the collar in place, unable to voice any of the million thought flying through my mind. "Take off everything else." With each piece of clothing I took off, the larger the buldge in his pants became. "Now come to me." I took a step forward before he tisked in mock disapproval. "No no no," he shook my leash in his hand playfully and pointed to the floor with the other. "Properly."

*And now I'm ready to feel your hand  
And lose my heart on the burning sands*

I sank to my knees slowly, then leaned forward on my hands. The crawl to Ramsay took forever. Partly because this whole situation was surreal, partly because I was on fire. When I finally reached him he was rubbing himself through his jeans. I sat on my knees with my hands in my lap, my entire being shaking as he examined me. Ramsay leaned down and with no preamble ran his fingers down my slit, grazing the hole and coming back up to rub light circles on my clit. "I knew it. You're soaking. Well pet, are we going to do things my way?"

*And now I wanna be your dog  
And now I wanna be your dog  
Now I wanna be your dog  
Well c'mon*

**Author's Note:**

> I may add to this if people like it. Also, I typed this up on my phone so if there are any errors feel free to let me know :)


End file.
